


Sister Margaret's

by IsisKitsune



Series: Devil's Due [8]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bars and Pubs, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Demon Deals, Demon Matt Murdock, Demon Wade Wilson, Demons, Gen, Slavery, don't make deals with demons kids, not so human disaster Matt Murdock, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: If you need something done, off the books and not exactly legally, there was one place to guarantee to get it done... usually messily. Matt knew of the place, he'd tracked it down many years ago, hearing those like him whispering about 'home' on occasion. Ever since his self imposed Ban on Demons and Devils in the Kitchen, he stayed clear of the place, given he's physically left a few uncooperative souls limping back to it when he caught others making Deals in his territory. He wasn't too surprised when the door closing behind signaled a lull in the noise. “Shit,” Matt just smiled at the bartender, poor soul, ended up stuck as a servant to the Damned... He'd never know his story beyond that. “What,” he stepped up to the bar, “What brings you here tonight, Murdock?”
Series: Devil's Due [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757542
Kudos: 63





	Sister Margaret's

If you need something done, off the books and not exactly legally, there was one place to guarantee to get it done... usually messily. Matt knew of the place, he'd tracked it down many years ago, hearing those like him whispering about 'home' on occasion. Ever since his self imposed Ban on Demons and Devils in the Kitchen, he stayed clear of the place, given he's physically left a few uncooperative souls limping back to it when he caught others making Deals in his territory. He wasn't too surprised when the door closing behind signaled a lull in the noise. “Shit,” Matt just smiled at the bartender, poor soul, ended up stuck as a servant to the Damned... He'd never know his story beyond that. “What,” he stepped up to the bar, “What brings you here tonight, Murdock?”

“Someone's making Deals in my city. I know for a fact he isn't one of yours. He's, made a Deal of servitude to a human, and- I need to find his Marker holder.”

“Haven't had all that many new guys around here, Murdock. Though, I know for a fact that a few have wanted to put some Markers on you. Might not want to stick around too long. The last one, well, a wrath Demon does hold long standing grudges, after all.”

Matt smirked, “I could use the entertainment.”

“Matty!” Matt growled, glaring at the large arms wrapping his shoulders and picking him up, “The Baby Demon himself! So, when are we gonna get to knock boots anyway?”

Matt glared, grinning when the knife Weasel was using to cut limes with flew to stab the arm holding him, “What was our Deal, Wilson?”

“Right, yeoch, right, no touchy without consent! Got it!” Wade grumbled as he grabbed the knife out of his arm and grumbled as he threw it back on the bar.

“How the Hell did a vengeance Demon end up with such a Hedonist personality?”

“Eh, gotta find our Balance somehow. Sooooo, what's this about tracking down a shithead?”

Matt shifted away from the bar as Weasel did whatever trick/connection he used to reach out, “Someone, old, I'm betting, a Demon made a Deal of servitude. He never gave me a name.”

“Oh, those ol' salts know better, babycakes, you can hold power on a Demon if you have his name. Or at least the old saying says so.”

“Wesley,” Weasel finally gasped, shaking himself loose of the connection to the Damned, “He's an old world alright. Think Crusades. He's been at this a long time. Seems to have an affinity for serving a human that can gather him up souls. He just, gorges himself on them until the Marker finally brakes. Murdock, you, you've got some problems here. This guy, makes some of the others quake... If he's in your territory, it might honestly be best to just, find a new roost.”

“So, Wesley is it?”

“James Wesley is what he's going by right now. He's, got connections, but he doesn't use Us. He uses humans only, he doesn't deal with other Demons or Devils he only deals with humans-”

“So, he didn't know I was a Demon when he showed up in my office.”

“If he came to You, Murdock, he made a huge mistake... But, if he ever shows back up, I'd fucking run. Shit heads like him, are how I got stuck in this... hellhole, serving out a fucking sentence of servitude to these fuck heads,” Wade gasped and looked offended while Weasel shrugged, “Deal with it, it's true.”

“Hey, I am Not the one you offered that Deal to, don't get snippy with me, Fucker.”

“Yeah, well, either way I'm going to see a lot more of him. So it looks like I don't have a choice.” Matt sighed, blinking at the drink shoved toward him.

“Scotch, neat, right?”

“You never got me the information I needed, I need the name of the Marker, not the Demon.”

“It's all I got,” Weasel held out his hands and stepped back, “There's no mention of who he's working for, just... warnings, to stay the fuck out of his way, and not to cross him.” Matt growled as he shoved the drink toward Wade's waiting hand, “Look, Murdock, just- Be careful with this guy, I'm telling the truth here. A Demon like him, is how I ended up with this, Hell on Earth. Just, be very careful how you handle this.”

“I got you boo,” Wade smiled, “And don't worry, this one's on me-”

“No, that's not how I do things,” Matt growled and glared as the vengeance Demon held up a hand before downing the drink.

“Either way, you want a name, I can get names, it won't even cost a soul.” Wade smiled as he reached out, his arm grabbing onto one of the bigger guys that came up to the bar for a refill, “Hey, big guy, we're gonna do something real fun. We're gonna find out who someone is for my buddy here, ain't we?”

Wrath Demons, Matt's run into them, hell he feared he might have gotten a bit of that along the way. Most of them weren't too 'bright', lumbering oafs comes to mind. But, they always had the ability for knowledge, most of them were just too single minded to get their brain to think beyond their priority. “Huh? Uh, yeah, I- I'll help out, a buddy of Wade's is a buddy of mine.”

Matt could actually remember bouncing the guy's head on the concrete a few years back... But, though they might hold long standing grudges, once their mind cooled to their priority, all was forgotten to them. “You gotta play nice though, no killing anyone, that's the Deal, alright?”

“I help you get a name, and no killing, yeah... And, that helps you make life hell for an asshole encroaching on your territory?”

“Yep, that's the Deal. We good with that?”

Matt was smiling at the grin and nodding, “Yeah, we're good with that. It's not just the big Wraths that make things better, it's the little ones too.” How the absolute Fuck did Wade help drag this guy up from a mindless Wrath beast? Matt would have to sit down in a true safe space to ask him some day. “We've got a Deal.”


End file.
